Ra's al Ghul VS The Shredder
Ra's al Ghul vs. The Shredder is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Shredder_vs_ra_s_al_ghul.jpg|DeathBattleMike What-if Death Battle Ra's al Ghul vs. Shredder.jpg|Venage237 PicsArt 12-30-11.49.54.png|Kevineitor2003 PicsArt 12-30-11.50.47.png|Kevineitor2003 Description Dc vs TMNT, which ancient ninja terrorist leader who faces an animal martieux artist will win? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to deadly fictional terrorist organisations the Foot and the League of Assassins are the most powerful Boomstick: And so are their ancient leaders who are masters of fighting and have daughters like Ra's Al Ghul the leader of the League of asassins ''' Wiz: And The Shredder leader of the Foot '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death battle Ra's al Ghul Wiz: Over 700 years ago Ra's was born into a tribe of nomads in Asia as a young man he was fascinated by science and moved to the city to study Boomstick: Ra's eventually got married but as an adult a crazy dying prince was brought to him for Ra's to treat Ra's put the prince into the Lazarus Pit ''' Wiz: But it didn't go so well the Prince was healed but went insane and killed Ra's wife the prince's father the king then had Ra's locked up in a cage with the body of his wife to die '''Boomstick: Wow that's a brutal backstory this poor guy's had it rough Wiz: He was rescued by the son of an old friend Ra's had tried to save but had failed he then went to his tribe and joined with his uncle to kill the King Boomstick: Using his scientific mind Ra's gave some robes and cloths to the king and his son that were riddled with disease killing both of them Ra's then rode into the city and killed the King's supporters Wiz: Ra's then declared himself the Demon's head and travelled the world training in combat and swordsmanship Boomstick: Ra's then became the father of a daughter Taila Al Ghul and founded the League of Assassins a group of Eco-Terrorists set on ridding the world of crime Wiz: Ra's then revived himself in the Lazarus pits as he grew old to live on for centuries and improve his fighting skill he then trained the young Bruce Wayne in Fear and Martieux arts personally Boomstick: But Wiz if Ra's wants to rid the world of crime how is he a Villain ? Wiz: Well Ra's uses questionable methods unlike Batman who spares Criminals and gives them second chances Ra's straight up kills them and the League then attack a powerful and corrupt civilization and bring it to it's knees Ra's ultimate goal being to wipe out most of the human race to destroy crime Boomstick: Having been around for centuries Ra's is a master Martiuex artist and has mastered every single fighting style to it's maximum potential this makes him Batman's toughest foe to keep up with in physical combat Wiz: He's also a master of using weapons particularly swords especially cutlasses and is extremely skilled and proficient in using them and is very steathy Boomstick: Ra's has also been granted enhanced speed and strength and coupled with his peak human physique this can make him even more tougher to beat ''' Wiz: Ra's uses the Lazarus pits to heal himself when he is dying this restores him to normal and grants him some advantages but since he has used the pits for so long he is starting to feel the negative effects of the pit '''Boomstick: With his keen mind Ra's has matched and surpassed Batman in combat found out his identity and outsmarted his foes on multiple occasions Wiz: However the pits make Ra's slightly insane after using them and due to his extensive use of them he can be driven to bouts of insanity if he gets annoyed causing him to go crazy he also has to be careful not to fall into the pit when he is healthy otherwise it will kill him he also is starting to age rapidly Boomstick: But with his honed mind and fighting skill Ra's might be the deadliest Villain Batman has ever faced Ra's Al Ghul: If someone stands in the way of true justice you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart The Shredder Wiz: Born in Japan Oroku Saki was into a village that was part of the ninja group known as the foot and his father was the leader of the clan Boomstick: However one day the Foot's village was attacked by the rival Hamato clan and devasted Oroku discovered amongst the wreckage by a young man who took Oroku with him Wiz: Oroku was raised by the young man along with his other son Hamato Yoshi the two became best friends and loyal companions over the years Boomstick: However that changed when the two fell in love with Tang Shun a beautiful woman the two became rivals then bitter enemies Oroku then insulted Yoshi in front of Tang and engaged in a brutal fight ''' Wiz: Yoshi claimed victory and Oroku left the village discovering his identity and heritage and rebuilding the Foot clan into a massive Criminal organisation he then went to Yoshi's house and tried to kill him but killed Tang in the process '''Boomstick: Oroku then brutally attacked and defeated Yoshi then discovered Yoshi and Tang's baby daughter and took her from the house Wiz: Calling his daughter Karai she was raised to become his second in command and Oroku salvaged an old suit of armour and hired dozens of thugs to become his henchman Boomstick: Taking the name Shredder he has tried to defeat Yoshi who now is the mutated rat Splinter and his apprentices the TMNT but failed several times Wiz: The Shredder is cruel and mean he only cares about Karai and his own intentions he also is very arrogant Boomstick: The Shredder is a master of Ninjustu and is extremely adept and skilled in using it to it's fullest potential and has gone up Splinter multiple times and matched him with his fighting skills Wiz: He also is pretty strong he can push and shove around heavy mutants easily and is fairly quick and can perform several flips and kicks but he is weighed down by his armour and bulk Boomstick: And Speaking of armour Shredder's is nearly indestructible it can shrug off deadly attacks and is really hard to penetrate and Attack it also contains spikes on his leg plates ''' Wiz: He can also activate two spike blades on each of his arms that can cut nearly through anything these can also activate several other blades if necessary Shredder also is quite stealthy and can sneak around much agiler combatants like the Turtles '''Boomstick: Oroku can also throw Shrukiens at his foes with surprising accuracy and ease he carries a tonne of these deadly weapons Wiz: Being very smart and intelligent Oroku transformed the Foot from a ninja village into a Criminal organisation all by himself and is a master strategist Boomstick: He has attacked and defeated TMNT's and mutants easily multiple times and has defeated Splinter several times he also has spent years honing his skill and working around his weaknesses ' Wiz: However he is extremely arrogant and will only battle worthy and strong Opponents and will ignore younger rivals which has led to his defeat on multiple occasions and his armour also Massively restricts his agility and stamina and although he has been able to work around it it is still a problem for him he also is quite old and past his prime '''Boomstick: But with his skill and weaponry Shredder is a powerful foe who is not to be underestimated ' The Shredder: Call me the Shredder. I have trained in the ways of Ninjustsu for my entire life and I have sharpened my skills to the highest level. An old enemy of mine, Splinter, is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of ninjas. The time has come to pay all of them a visit, and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing. Or so I thought. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! In the Base of the League of Shadows Ra's was thinking over his plans to take over the world when he suddenly hears shouts and swords clashing he gets up to investigate Ra's walks up to the front of the building and sees League members fighting the Foot members suddenly an Armoured bulky man stands up and walks up towards Ra's The Shredder: So you are Ra's Al Ghul what a pathetic sight Ra's: Are you challenging me?! Ra's pulls out his sword and bears it towards Shredder The Shredder: Yes I am your organisation has got in the way of Foot exploits and so it must be eliminated Ra's: I am a master of combat you cannot win The Shredder: So you think I will defeat you quickly Fight!! The Shredder activates his spike blades and tries to stab Ra's who parries the blow and the two clash blades Ra's smacks Shredder in the face with his hilt Shredder kicks Ra's and slightly slashes him Ra's then lunges towards Shredder and tries to attack Ra's manages to slash Shredder through a gap in his armour Shredder yells then tries to cut Ra's to pieces with his spike blades but the combat master blocks all of his blows Shredder then activates two blades from his right hand and they pierce Ra's arm The Shredder: Ha you cannot beat me you are pathetic Ra's: I have only begun to fight I seek to rid the world of criminals like you forever Shredder runs towards Ra's and elbows him in the face the two enter the building and continue their fight down a corridor Shredder tries to attack Ra's with his spikes but he dodges and starts rapidly punching and kicking his opponent who lands a punch in Ra's belly The two continue to land blows on each other rapidly Ra's then kicks Shredder into a wall and rapidly starts beating him up Shredder knocks the sword out of the ninja's hand and crushes it with his foot Shredder then uppercuts Ra's and headbutts him Shredder then throws dozens of Shrukiens at Ra's who pulls out a cutlass and deflects most of them but is still hit in the shoulder and knee The Shrukiens then fly towards Ra's who dodged the rest of them flips out of the way and stabs Shredder in the leg with a dagger They both clash blades again and rapidly exchange blows the Shredder knocks Ra's into a door and activates his blades and tries to impale him but he dodges and the Shredder stabs the door instead Ra's: Enough I am stronger and superior your armour can't protect you The Shredder: I will end you Shredder tries to slash Ra's with his other hand but Ra's punches him in the chest breaking through the door and snapping his spike blades the two fight on a narrow ledge right above the Lazarus pit trying to shove each other into it the two clash blades for a final time and Ra's kicks Shredder into the pit At the last moment Ra's is grabbed from behind and both fall into the pit it heals their wounds Ra's manages to swim towards a ladder and escape but Shredder is weighed down by his armour and the pit begins to kill him The remaining Foot ninjas flee as the Shredder dies and Ra's looks away K.O!! Results Boomstick: Wait What Shredder should have won Ra's can't touch his armour Wiz: This fight was quite close and intense but Ra's takes this for a number of reasons and Shredder's armour Doesn't cover his whole body which allowed Ra's to get some hits off Boomstick: Shredder may be quite fit and quick but his armour weighs him down severely and makes him slower Ra's on the other hand has increased speed along with peak fitness Wiz: Shredder is a master of ninjutsu and is extremely adept at it but so is Ra's along with every single martieux arts technique so he surpassed him in that category Boomstick: Ra's mastery of Martieux arts surpasses that of Batman simply because his amount of experience Ra's can match and surpass Shredder Wiz: He also has spent centuries perfecting his fighting style and technique while Shredder is only 48 years old and is past his prime and didn't have the stamina Ra's 'Boomstick: Ra's also is a lot faster and more agile than Shredder and can dodge whatever he throws at him while Shredder is slower and couldn't dodge Ra's blows looks like the Shredder was Shredded ' Wiz: The Winner is Ra's Al Ghul Advantages and Disadvantages Ra's al Ghul: Winner + Faster + Stronger + More experience + Master of more martieux arts than the Shredder = Equal in intelligence - Less of an arsenal - Less durable The Shredder: Loser + More of an arsenal + More durable + Better Weapons + Tougher = Equal in intelligence - Slower - Less experience - Weaker - Knew less Martieux arts than his opponent How many stars would you rate this battle (Ra’s al Ghul VS The Shredder)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016